1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an active matrix type liquid crystal display and more particularly to a structure of an active matrix type liquid crystal display into which a peripheral driving circuit is integrated.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an active matrix type liquid crystal display having a structure in which a thin film transistor is provided individually in each of several hundreds.times.several hundreds pixel electrodes provided in a matrix. The thin film transistor provided in each pixel has a function of controlling electric charge input/output to/from each pixel electrode.
There has been also known one having a structure called a peripheral driving circuit integrated type in which a pixel matrix portion is integrated with a peripheral driving circuit on a same glass substrate. This peripheral driving circuit integrated structure is useful in that the production cost can be lowered and the whole structure can be miniaturized.
Either P- or N-channel type thin film transistor is provided as a switching element in the pixel matrix circuit in general. Further, a circuit composed of P-channel and N-channel type thin film transistors is provided in the peripheral driving circuit.